Winter Break begins! But will all end?
by chellythecelly
Summary: Sequel to School's in!but is the secret out?Cammie,Zach,and the team go on a cross country road trip to find the microchip her dad created.They encounter new allies and some trouble along the way but,will everything they know come to an end?On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES**

**WOW! HERE"S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL TO SCHOOL"S IN!BUT IS THE SECRET OUT? I know what you're thinking, how could I leave the first story at that. But don't worry! It will continue from there! SO don't read this if you haven't read "School's in but is the secret out" because you won't get a lot of things. Well I hope you like it. SO ON WITH THE STORY!! **

**Chapter 1  
We're off**

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

"Guys, it looks like we're going on a road trip." I said

"Why?" Macey asked.

"My dad hid some clues to the where the microchip is hidden all over the country. We have to go find them." I said.

"So what places are we talking about, Cam?" Bex asked.

"Places that hold good memories for Dad. Including places like Washington DC and LA." I said. They got excited except for Macey. Who had probably been there before.

"Well, you guys call your folks and I'll ask my mom. OK?" I said. They nodded and went their separate ways. I walked to my mom's office.

"Hey, mom I have something to ask you." I said, but before I had the chance to ask I saw Agent Fuentes sitting there. \

"Agent Fuentes already told me, sweetheart." Mom said. She gestured to a chair. I sat down. She folded her hands on her desk.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked

"Of course! I want to find out where the microchip is and what happened to Dad. I'm ready." I said.

Well, then I think you'll need this, I couldn't figure out what it meant until now." She said throwing me a picture of a beach in Miami from my parents wedding there. In the background there was a big tree. With them standing by it. I flipped it over there was a note on it, it read:

_The MC is in a place I hold dear where my emotions were both excitement and fear, but, mainly love. You will find the next clue in one, two, tree. I know you will find it, good luck. _

I thought for a minute then I realized it. The Tree in the picture! Dad must of hid it there.

"Cam, we are also letting you use the SPV, The spy purpose vehicle. It's basically an RV with some advanced computers, weapon storage, and disguise functions. It is also a luxury RV. It has a plasma screen, an auto pilot with a holographic driver, it's bullet proof, has 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, a refrigerator and microwave, a table and couch. Want to see it?" She said

"Wow do I!" I said. She led me to garage. I looked in. There was looked like a normal, black, and sort of beat up RV. I walked inside and saw how amazing it truly was! It was kind of like me. I was so amazed.

"Well I'm going to go pack." I said

"Wait Cam! Here's a credit card for gas, food, and whatever else you may need." She said handing me the platinum card.

"Thanks mom." I said before ran off.

**In Cam's room**

" Hey guys." I said greeting my roommates.

"What did your mom say?"" Liz said.

"She said we could go and gave me this credit card and lent me the SPV the Spy purpose vehicle, which is basically a RF for spies." I said. Macey grimaced.

"Don't worry Macey it's a luxury RV with 4 rooms and a bed for each of us. So how about this for arrangements: Zach, Grant and Jonas are sharing a room , Josh and Dillon, You three, and me and Dee Dee since I'm the only one who can really tolerate her." I said.

"Sounds good" said Bex.

I grabbed 2 suitcases and filled it up with some things I made need. I put 4 pairs of jeans, 3paris of shorts, 2 skirts, 3 tank tops, 2 long sleeved shirts, 2 pajamas, a toothbrush, soaps, shampoo, conditioner, a mini camera, my special watch, a cap, a jacket , a sweatshirt, toothpaste, hairbrush, 3 pairs of sneakers, a pair of boots, sandals, flip flops, sunscreen, sunglasses, cell phone charger, a couple DVDs, CDs, a book, a wig, a pair of heels, and a party dress and of course the necessities which are too private to mention. I know it's a lot but I won't be back here until I find the chip, so might as well be prepared and after all this is a cross country trip and you never know. Besides compared to Macey's bags, mine looked like nothing. Let's just say she had 3 bags for her shoes. Once we were done we walked out and met up with the guys, by their room. When I saw Zach he came up to me.

"Hey, Cammie let me get those for you" He said taking my bags along with his two bags. How sweet is he? WE walked outside and went to the garage there Eva, Mr. Solomon, and my mom were as well as Agent Fuentes.

Dillon went to Eva and kissed her.

"Good luck Cam." My mom said hugging me then kissing me on the forehead.

"Bye, mom." I said

"Good Luck Ms. Morgan." Agent Fuentes said.

"Be safe Cam, I don't want to lose another member of the Morgan family I'm close to." He said before hugging me. I know weird right? Then I hopped in the RV along with my friends and Dillon. Yah, I know after all that I still don't trust him. I just need some adjusting to it.

"Where is our first stop anyways?" Josh asked.

"Miami" I said starting up the RV and backing out, then programming the location into the system and let the autopilot start up while I grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat with my friends next to my true love.

"Well it's time for our mission and the fun to begin." I said

"Yah, Road trip!" Grant shouted with his arm around Bex.

Then we were driving out of the Gallagher Gates and off to Miami.

**Well here is the first chapter! YAY!! I'm so happy! It's the first chapter of my sequel! I want to know how you guys like it so I better get some reviews! Well Peace OUT!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am so sorry for not updating! I have been so busy trying to boost my grades up and I recently sprained my ankle so now, since I can't walk so well I am updating! Once again I am so sorry and I'll also try to update the deceiver soon. I just need to come up with an idea. Anyone have an idea for it? If u do just tell me and I'll even give you a shout out if I decide to use it. So On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Some extra company**

**Cammies's POV**

* * *

We were all sitting in the back of the SPV the Josh started talking.

"Hey guys, you mind if we stop in town? I want to say goodbye to my parents." He said

"Us, too." said Dillon and Dee Dee at the same time.

"Sure." I said as I walked up front and re-entered the location. Next thing we knew we were in Dee Dee, Dillon's and Josh's neighborhood. Dillon and Dee Dee just finished at their houses, so we all walked to Josh's house. We knocked on the door and Josh's mom opened the door. She was wearing a baby blue shirt and a pair of yoga pants. She was also wearing a light pink apron and from the looks of it and the smell coming from the inside of the house was just baking a pie.

"Joshy! How is my sweet boy doing?" She cooed, pulling Josh into a hug and kissing him on the forehead. We all tried to hold in our laughter but Grant couldn't so he ran around the corner and we could hear him burst out laughing before he cam back. Josh pulled away.

"Mom, these are some of my friends from Blackthorne and Gallagher." He said.

"This is Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and" He stopped and coughed. "Zach." He finished. "Of course you know Cam" He said.

"It's nice to meet you all and it's nice to see you again Cammie." She said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you, too Mrs. Abrams." I said, as everyone agreed with me.

"Would you like to come in and have some pie?" She said. Grant's eyes widened as he darted towards the door but, Bex grabbed him by the collar."

"We'd love to." Said surprise surprise, Zach. We walked in and sat down on the many chairs and the couch in their living room, while Josh talked to his Dad. Just then Josh's mom walked in and gave us each a plate with a slice of Cherry pie on it. We all said thanks just before Grant dug in and Bex rolled her eyes. Then someone else entered the room.

"Hey, Little bro." Said a voice sounding about 18. I turned around to see a familiar face. No Way!

"Hey bro, you're visiting here?" said Josh. The older boy nodded

"Guys, this is my older brother James Abram." Josh said

"Cam, isn't that?" Bex said. I nodded.

"We're going to leave you kids alone for a bit we'll be back in 20 minutes." Said Josh's parents before they left.

"Oh My gosh! Agent JA other wise known as the first boy to ever, become a spy before graduating school." Liz screamed. Macey looked him over and smiled. He was cute. But, this was unbelievable. Josh is related to JA. This guy is like a celebrity to us.

"Yea, that's right." James said. Josh looked at him.

**Josh's POV**

* * *

I can't believe this!

"You're really a spy!" I yelled.

"Yea, I am sorry I couldn't tell you but, it's pretty much a spy law. But, now you're a spy to and attending my old school."

"Wait a minute that means that old boarding school you got a scholarship to was Blackthorne!" I yelled. I just couldn't believe my brother was a spy.

"I heard you guys are going on a road trip to recover the microchip, Cammie's dad invented." He said

"You know?" I asked

"Yes, the same way I unfortunately knew your ex-girlfriend Cammie was a student at Gallagher." James said.

" I can't believe you." I said

"Josh, I know this is hard but, he couldn't or else they would be forced to wipe you and your family's memory." Cammie said. I guess that's understandable.

" I want to go with you guys, you may need me." James said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Macey jump at the idea.

"Fine" I said. Just them my mom appeared and we said our goodbyes and got back on the SPV to get back on the road to Miami.

**I know its short I am so sorry well the next chapter Cammie will get to Miami. So don't worry . I will update as soon as I can. Okay? Well Bye! And Peace Out!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS!! **

**Well here it is! The 3****rd**** chapter! This is my late present to all of my readers! I think I just ran out of things to say. Oh well that's a first. So on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Miami**

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

I was asleep on the couch in the back of the SPV with Zach's shoulder as my pillow. He was asleep too, with his head leaning on mine. I woke up and got Zach up too.

"Umm, Cam?" He said stirring. His hair was even messier than usual and he looked like a cute little kid.

"I'm here. I went up and went to the window. I moved the shade and looked out. I was amazed by what I saw. We were driving on a road by the ocean. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. When the suns light rays hit the water, it glimmered of orange, red, and a bit of purple. It was gorgeous. I opened the window to smell the salty air of the Atlantic Ocean and hear the caws of the seagulls. I closed the window and then felt and ran over to my friends.

"Guys you have got to see this!" I yelled waking them up. I got a lot of grumbling and tired yawns.

"Five more minutes, mom." Grant mumbled and stirred until Bex smacked them on the head waking him up.

"Hurry come here." I said as they groggily walked over. When they looked outside their faces instantly lit up and I heard a bunch of wows and amazings. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Zach. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and looked back out. Then I noticed two people were missing.

"Where's James and Macey?" I asked.

"Check the bedrooms." Josh suggested. I went over to the room Liz, Macey and Bex's room and peeked in. I heard it before I saw it the sound of two people kissing. Then I looked on the bed to find Macey sitting there…kissing JAMES!!! Macey stopped and looked at me and then smiled.

"NO WAY!" I shouted. Then everyone else ran over to me to see what was going on.

"Dude!" Josh shouted. We all smiled at them except for Josh who was seriously freaking out. Then the SPV stopped. I went to the window to see where we were. I smiled the moment I saw the ocean.

"Guys, we're here." I said. We all piled out of the van and to the beach.

"Ok, first things first we have to find that tree." I said

"Cam look" Liz said. Then I saw it a giant oak tree with a small hole in it. I ran over and reached inside. When I pulled out my hand there was a note inside it as well as a picture the note read:

_Cam- _

_Looks like you found your way alright. Well here's your next clue:_

_Our first mission together undercover at the Plaza Hotel, doubled as our honeymoon. You will find your clue in a very suite place._

I looked at the clue and noticed the word sweet was spelled suite. Which meant the next clue must be in the suite they stayed in. Then I looked at the picture. It was a picture of mom and dad. But they were wearing disguises. Dad had on a black wig and blue contacts and my mom had on a blond wig and green contacts. They were standing in front of a room. I saw the number on the door it was room number 359. I smiled looks like our next destination is NY City. But, now lets have some fun.

"I got it!" I yelled. They all smiled.

"Now let's have some fun!" Bex yelled. We all went into the SPV. We changed into swim suits and walked out to see that the boys have already changed. Macey was wearing a white strapless bikini top with matching white bottom. Liz was wearing a blue one piece with a neck that ties around. Bex was wearing a black bikini with a halter top and black bottom with ties ton both hips. Dee Dee was wearing a pink one piece with spaghetti straps and a tie on the front and I was wearing a black and white tankini and a black bottom. The boys' jaws dropped at the sight of us. I smiled. They looked really good. James was wearing red swim trunk with black stripes on the side. Jonas was wearing a pair of blue trunks with a white stripe on the sides. Grant was wearing a pair of Dark green trunks, Dillon had on a pair of dark purple trunks on. Josh had on a pair of White swim trunks on that had a blue stripe on the sides. Zach looked amazingly hot. He had on a pair of plain black trunks. We could all see there muscles and I think Grant was drooling at the sight of Bex. We all went down to the beach. Then Zach picked me up.

"Zach put me down!" I half screamed half giggled.

"No way!" He said taking me to the water. I saw Liz and Jonas splashing around, Macey, James, Bex and Grant were playing volleyball, Josh and Dee Dee were building a sand castle and Dillon was swimming. Then once we got out far enough Zach dropped me in the water. I stood up shaking off the salt.

"You're going to pair for that Blackthorne Boy!" I yelled splashing him with water.

"Don't underestimate me, Gallagher Girl." He responded.

"Wouldn't think of it!" I said as he splashed me. Then we started a splash war. Out of nowhere he picked me up by my waist and spun me around. Then he kissed me, it was soft yet strong, in other words it was perfect. But I couldn't help but feel someone was watching us. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a man wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap watching us. But he left before I could get a good look at his face. I doubt anyone else noticed him. Then we pulled apart and went to shore to dry off and get on the bus off to our next destination.

"Where next" Dee Dee said excitedly.

"Judging by the clue on the note we are heading to New York and staying at the Plaza hotel." I said noticing everyone getting excited.

"No bloody way1" Bex said using her thick British accent. I smiled

"Yep, it was wear my parents had there first mission together." I smiled.

"I'll take you guys to the best stores there" Macey said grinning.

"What about us?" Grant said.

"You can hold our purses and give your opinion on the outfits." I said. The boys frowned as we laughed and headed to NY.

**Well, how was it? Ok here are some review questions:**

**Who do you think that man was and why do you think he was there?**

**Do you think I should make it so Charlotte and George come back and attack the gang?**

**Where should they go after NY?**

**Should I make it so they go to Nebraska and they stay with the grandparents?**

**If you say yes to the question above do you think they should tell them they are spies? If so why? Maybe the C of C attack and they have to tell? **

**And of course. What did you think of this story?**

**Well thanks for reading and Peace OUT!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to thank all of you guys for giving your opinions and answering my questions. You will see what I decide after the chapters about their adventures in the big apple! So I hope you like this chapter! So on with the story!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Rest Stops and passing the time**

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

We were sitting in the back of the SPV watching some movies. Right now we were watching a James Bond movie. We were all commenting on his mistakes and how he should of done this or that. We finished a bunch of other spy movies and were commenting on how so unreal things were or there mistakes and so on. We finished watching Ms. Congeniality, 1 and 2, Agents Cody Banks and a bunch more. But above all, James Bond was the most realistic. We just finished the movie. When I heard Grant's stomach growling.

"Grant? Was that your stomach or stampeding horses?" I said

"I thought it was a passing truck." Josh said.

"I thought it was a marching band!" Bex said

"I thought for sure it was an elephant on parade playing a trumpet." Zach said

"I get it! It was my stomach! Ok? I'm hungry and those snacks we have don't really fill a person." Grant yelled.

"Well according to the GPS there's a diner and gas station coming up in a couple of miles. We could stop there, plus we need gas." Liz said.

"Just make sure they don't serve burritos or else we will really have some gas." Macey said, fanning her self. In about 10 minutes we arrived at on of those old fashioned diners.. James went to fill up the SPV's gas tank while we all walked inside. There were a couple of truckers, and a family of four sitting inside and eating and enjoying themselves. There was a jukebox, vinyl records on the wall and old fashioned booths. It sort of reminded me of the one back home in Roseville. We walked to a booth and slid in with Zach next to me. Then James walked back in and slid in next to Macey.

"What can I get y'all?" asked a waitress with a country accent and red hair, wearing a pink uniform. She looked about 16 and was really pretty with freckles. She was looking directly at Zach smiling. We looked at the menus.

"How about we share a basket of chicken wings?" asked Macey. We all stared at her not believing our ears.

"What? A girl can't pig out once in awhile?" She said. We laughed and ordered the wings and we each got different burger and fries and some milkshakes. The waitress took our orders.

"Well, shoot I forgot to mention my name, I'm Mary Lou and what are y'alls names?" She said with a thick and I mean thick country accent.

"I'm Cammie" I said

"Bex"

"Grant"

"Liz"

"Jonas"

"Name's Josh"

"I'm Dee Dee"

"Call me James"

"Macey"

"I'm Dillon." We introduced ourselves.

"What's your name handsome?" she asked looking straight at Zach.

"I'm Zach and I have a girlfriend." He said putting his arm around me, pulling me closer in the already squished booth.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said blushing, scurrying off to behind the double doors towards the kitchen. About 10 minutes later she arrived with our food and didn't bother to stay an extra second. We sat there eating our food, when someone walked in the diner. It was the exact same man I saw at the beach! He was wearing a black cap and once again sunglasses.

"Guys, I think I saw that guy at the beach back in Miami. " I said.

"You think he may be one of the people after your dad's chip?" Bex asked.

"I don't know maybe, he seems familiar but I can't put my finger on where I may have seen him before." I said.

"We better get going." James said

" I pulled out the credit card my mom gave me and Zach called for the check. When the waitress gave me back my card, Zach gave her a very bad tip. Then we walked out and got on the SPV. By that time it was starting to get dark so we decided to go get some sleep. We all walked into our rooms and went to sleep. We woke up around 8 o'clock in the morning. We still had about an hour before we reached NY so we past the time by watching TV. We were watching CSI and of course, Liz and Jonas figured out who the killer was before the end of the show and we kept having to shush them so they didn't spoil it. Then the SPV sopped and we looked outside to see the entrance of a gorgeous hotel. A valet tried to park the SPV but we managed to park it ourselves before he took the key. We took our bags and walked inside the beautiful lobby. We walked inside and were greeted by the manager.

"Hello how may I help you?" He asked us.

"Is suite 359 available?" I asked

"Yes it is." He responded.

"How many rooms does a suite have?" I asked

"1 living room and 4 bedrooms plus a master bathroom." He said.

"We'll take it and we also need two more suites." I said, puling out my credit card.

He took it and then handed me three key cards.

"Enjoy your stay." He said. We decided that I, Zach, Bex, and Grant would take suite 359, Liz, Jonas, Macey and James in suite 358, and Dee Dee, Josh, and Dillon in suite 360. It was ok since we would each have our own bedroom. We brought our stuff in our rooms and met up in the living room of the suite me, Zach, Grant, and Bex shared. We talked about how we would spend the rest of the day. We decided to go out shopping and sight seeing. The boys groaned.

"What is it about girls and shopping?" Grant asked.

"Geez, we have to look our best don't we? Especially with all the girls who will be drooling over you guys." I said grabbing Zach's hand.

"Well, what about the guys that will be drooling over you girls? Especially when you look your best." He said. Somehow this simple conversation went into a huge argument between the guys and girls. Finally we had truce and went to change and then we hit the streets.

**I know this chapter was kind of lame but the next chapter will be better, promise. Trust me, something big will happen during their little outing. I'll give you a hint: Cammie gets lost in one of the most dangerous cities in the world! It will involve a lot of Zammie. Also a lot of you have said yes for them to go to Nebraska, so I will do that as the next destination and a lot of you have said that you want them to go to California so I decided to tell you where they will go ahead of time. After Nebraska they will go to Los Angeles! The only problem is I need to come up with a reason for her dad to want to hide a clue there. Because remember, the place has to have value to him. So here's my idea. Cammie's parents had a mission there, but ended up stumbling across a movie shoot and ended up as extras in the movie! Then same thing happens to the gang. If you don't like it that's ok. As long as you give me and idea for the reason behind it ok?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm back. I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been up to my waist in homework and I have been really stressed due to exams and semester grades coming out. Plus my science teacher is getting on my neves, everyone in my class agree with me. He is absouloutly insane and is way to harsh on all of us. Well, enough of my ranting, on with the story.**

**Chapter 5  
New York**

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

We were walking down the crowded streets going in and out of different boutiques and shops, with us girls in front and the guys behind carrying our bags. So far I bought 3 new skirts, 2 pairs of jeans, 4 new tops, 1 new purse, 2 new pairs of shoes and a gorgeous necklace. Bex bought 3 new skirts, 3 new tops 3 pair of pants, a pair of shoes and some earrings. Liz bought 3 new skirts, a new jacket, 2 pairs of jeans a pair of shoes, 2 headbands, and a bracelet and a new top, plus some new techy Liz stuff, like microchips, flash drives, hard disks and whatnot. Dee Dee bought 3 new skirts, 2 new pairs of jeans, a new necklace and matching bracelet, and 2 new tops. If you think we bought a lot Macey bought the amount of stuff we bought, times two plus like 5 bags of make up for when she wants to 'test' new looks on us. I felt sorry for James while Zach, Grant and the others had only like 4 bags to carry each, James had to9 carry more than 9. He was actually doing pretty well. I was shocked by how strong he was. Then we stopped at the fountain in Madison Square Garden. Maybe I should get Zach something.  
"I'm going to go off on my own for a bit. " I said  
"Ok, that's fine, me and Jonas are going to go to the bookstores and computer shops around here." Liz said grabbing Jonas's hand.  
"Can I come with you guys? I want to check out this book I've been waiting for" Dillon said. We all looked at him.  
"What? I read. I'm not a complete idiot you know." He said with a pout.  
"Grant and I are going sightseeing." Bex said linking arms with Grant.  
"Well, me and James will be doing more shopping." Macey said putting a hand on her hip as James groaned.  
"Can Josh and I come sightseeing with you Bex?" Dee Dee said as Bex nodded.  
"I'm going to look for a few things, come with me Zach?" He nodded and put his arm around my waist. "Meet back here at 4?" I asked, it was about 12 o'clock. "They all said okay as we walked our separate ways.

**James's POV**

Macey and I were walking down the busy streets; I was carrying a ton of bags. Macey was smiling and enjoying herself. I smiled at her. God, she was amazing, so different from other girls. Then I remembered something. I read in a magazine that she was the senator's daughter and that she was dating the governor's son, Preston Winters. I just had to ask what happened between him and her, I mean what if they were still together and she was cheating on the both of us.  
"Um, Mace? Didn't you use to date the governor's son? Whatever happened to him?" I asked, Macey froze and looked down and took a long sigh. I walked up to her. She looked at me, her eyes on the verge of tears.  
"At the end of the campaign we started to grow apart, we still talked on the phone and met up every once in awhile, trying to maintain a relationship, but then one day I was flipping through magazine, when I saw a photo of Preston kissing this starlet at at a dance club, when he told me he couldn't make our date because he had to go to dinner with his parents. I called and broke up with him later that day." She said still trying to hold back tears. I dropped the bags and went over and hugged her tightly as she looked up and our lips touched. People hurried around us but it felt like we were the only two people there. Then Zach ran up to us, out of breath. With Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Josh and everyone else behind them

**Zach's POV**

* * *

I ran to the fountain and met up with Grant, Josh, Jonas, and everyone except Macey and James. "Where's Cammie?" Bex asked.  
"That's the thing. I left her side for about 10 minutes and when I came back to the store she was missing. Maybe she wandered off or came back here, was my first thought that came to mind." I said  
_flashback_

_I was standing browsing the items at this little shop we went into. I think I should get Cammie something. Then I noticed something. In the window of the shop across the street was an amazing silver heart locket. It would be perfect for Cam! She was over by the watches. She wouldn't miss me if I was gone for only 10 minutes. I dashed across the street and went into the store. I asked the saleslady for the necklace and she unlocked the glass case and took it out.  
"I'll take it." I said pulling out my credit card.  
"Would you like it engraved?" She asked. I thought, that would make it even more special  
"Sure." I said.  
"What would you like it to say?" I thought for a moment.  
"My one true love signed Zach." I said.  
"It'll be ready in a few minutes." She said. Then after what seemed like forever. I gave her my credit card and she put the necklace in a box and then put the box in a bag and handed it to me.  
"Thanks." I said before running out the door.  
I got back in the store and looked everywhere, but no sign of Cammie. I went up to the clerk.  
"Excuse me, have you seen a 17 year old girl about this tall. With brownish blonde hair, brown eyes, and is wearing jeans, with a white top, a black jacket and boots?" I asked being descriptive but not so much that it would sound weird like I can tell you she has a little scar on her left arm and a tiny birthmark on her right shoulder.  
"Yes, she was her a little while ago, she bought a watch and then asked if I'd seen a boy with messy dark hair, and emerald green eyes leave the store and I said yes.  
"Wait a minute, you must be him." He said after looking me over.  
"Do you know where she went?" I asked. He shook his head and I ran out to find the gang and find Cammie._

_End of flashback_

We just found Macey and James and were looking for Cammie. We were running when we heard a scream coming from an alley, we ran the corner to see Cammie surrounded by gangsters, one holding a knife.

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

I was officially lost. I bet Zach's wondering where I am. My internal clock told me it was almost 4:30. I decided to take a shortcut and cut through an alley. Then the next thing I knew I was being attacked. Gangsters were surrounding telling me to 'come to them, or 'what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone, or whatever junk that they were trying to pull on me. I kicked and tried to escaped when suddenly I felt something burning my arm. I realized one of the cut me with a knife and I was losing blood, fast. I screamed and started feeling a bit woozy. Then I saw my friends. "Oh look, her little boyfriend came to her rescue. One taunted. Zach ran up and punched the guy with the knife and dodged him plunging the knife towards him. Then Zach kicked him in the gut and took the knife. The rest of them started ganging up on him. That's when Macey, Bex, James, Josh, and everyone else joined in the fight. Eventually all of them were knocked out and on the ground. Zach ran up to me and tried to help me up but I just collapsed, the last thing I remember was Zach saying my name over and over, then everything went black.

I woke up in the bright room. When my eyes adjusted I noticed I was in the hospital. Zach was in a chair holding my hand looking down. Everyone else was in other chairs scattered across the room.  
"Zach?" I said tiredly. He looked up and smiled at me. Then the doctor opened the door and walked in the room.  
"So I see you're awake, well you can leave anytime today, just .sign out before you leave. " She said before walking out. What had happened? Oh yeah, that's right. I was cut by a gangster and almost bled to death. Everyone got up and Zach helped me up. Macey threw me some clothes so I could change in the bathroom being careful of my still sore arm. When we got back to the hotel it was already dark and the moon was in the sky. I walked out to the balcony. I had the bag with the watch I bought for Zach, clutched in my hand. The outside of the bag had blood splattered on it from when the stupid gangster slashed my arm.  
"Cammie?" Zach asked as he walked outside on to the balcony.  
"I have something for you." He said reaching out showing a box in his hand. I took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful silver heart shaped locket. I gasped and looked up at him. He smiled.  
"Flip it over." He said. I lifted the locket and behind was the words engraved 'my only love, signed Zach. I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. I hugged him tight.  
"Let put it on." He took the locket and reached around my neck clasping it in place. I smiled  
"Now, for my present." I said handing him the bag. He reached inside and pulled out a silver watch. He grinned as he slipped it on, over his wrist. He beamed. I smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me firmly against him. And he bent his neck and kissed me. It was probably one of the most passionate kisses yet. We were breathless when we broke apart. We smiled at each other and I hugged him tight. We walked back inside the suite where everyone was waiting. "The girls jumped me." "Wow! It's amazing." Liz said. "Nice." Macey said admiring it." "Oh bloody god. Look at this engraving." Bex shouted. "I wish Grant was more romantic like that. We burst out laughing, as the night continued. We talked, and enjoyed ourselves. I walked to the bathroom to wash up. When I noticed something, one of the tiles in the bathroom, was upside down. I pulled on it and it came out easily. Inside there was a note. It read:

_The place of your birth holds the next clue, when you find the box in the home of your mother's parents, your grandma will know what to do._

I finally found the clue. Looks like we are going to Nebraska. I ran in the room to tell my friends. Then we went to our bedrooms to get a good night's sleep before heading to Nebraska.\

**Next, stop Nebraska! I thought it would be good to explain why Macey isn't with Preston in this story so I included it. I added the Zammie I promised. So here are some questions:**

**What did you think?  
What did you think of the moments between the couples?  
and Who do you think the man they keep seeing is?  
Well that's all so just hit that little green button and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so extremely sorry I couldn't update!!!! I've been busy on this awesome sailor moon chat room/ role play thing, where I'm playing Sailor Mars…..well that, and I've been having writers block. Oh and guess what! I set up a role play/ chat room for the Gallagher Girls books! And I need members to play the other characters! I' sorry but, Cammie was self casted, and Liz has been taken already, but, everyone else still available! You can play Gallagher Girls, Blackthorne boys, Roseville residents, like Josh and Dee Dee, or even teachers at the schools! So if you want more info, just send me a pm, ok? Well on with the story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sweet Home, Nebraska**

**Cammie's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We were sitting in the SPV, bored to death. We still had more than half of the drive left to go. I was sitting down, with Zach next to me, with his arm draped around my shoulders. Liz and Jonas were sitting in front of a laptop, and Dillon and Bex were arm wrestling, Bex of course won and Dillon was begging for a rematch and saying how it was just luck or she cheated or something like that. I smiled and shook my head. Dee Dee and Josh were sitting down, playing cards, and James and Macey were sitting down, talking. Grant got bored so he decided to sit in the driver's seat and check everything out.

"I wonder what this does." He said, flipping a switch. Suddenly, something happened. Two airplane wings appeared on the sides of the SPV, and we suddenly lifted into the air.

"Grant, what did, you do?!" I yelled.

"I didn't know! The label on the switch was covered up!" He said defensively. I stood up and went to the dash board, removing a piece of tape of off it. It revealed a small label that read 'flight mode'. I shook my head. But, hey at least no one saw that, and now we'll get their quicker. I sighed and went back to my comfortable place, in Zach's arms. We arrived in Nebraska in about 2 hours. The SPV landed on the ground and changed back into its normal mode. We drove a little longer until arriving at a ranch it was dark by then. I got out of the SPV and went to the door. I knocked on it and an elderly woman opened it.

"Yes? " She said before looking up. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Cammie, hon, is that you?" She smiled

"Yes, it's me grandma." I said smiling as I hugged her.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart? I thought you were on a road trip with your friends." She said.

"I am, we decided to drop in for a visit." I said smiling, Just then Zach joined me, carrying our luggage. Then everyone else joined the two of us at the door.

"Well, all of are welcome to stay here." My grandma said smiling,

"Oh come in, it's cold out there." She said moving so all of us could walk inside. We walked in and I saw an older man, sitting on a chair reading a newspaper.

"Who was at the door?" He said without looking up.

"Hi grandpa!" I said smiling. He looked up and smiled. He put the paper down and hugged me.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you? What are you doing here?" he asked, after we broke the hug.

"Well, I'm doing fine and me and my friends decide to stop here on our road trip." I said. That's when grandpa noticed Zach.

"And who's this?" He said.

"This is Zach…my boyfriend." I said, with a small blush.

"What!? Boyfriend! You're too young, Cammie!" My grandfather yelled

"I'm 17, grandpa, and don't worry, you can trust me." I said calmly.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him." He said. I sighed.

"Ok fine, but, I'm keeping my eye on the two of you." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'll show all of you to your rooms then." Grandma said, leading us upstairs. I was in my room I was sharing it with Bex and Macey, Liz and Dee Dee would be in one of the other rooms, Josh, James and Dillon in one room, and Jonas, Zach and Grant in another. Once we got all of our things in our rooms, we waited until dinner was ready; we went downstairs and sat at the table. We were all talking, eating, and enjoying ourselves when suddenly, the door slammed open in men in black came in, we all stood up and got ready to fight.

"Cammie! What's going on?! Who are these people" Grandpa yelled

"I'll tell you later grandpa, I'm a little busy right now." I said, as one of them charged at me. I jumped and did a round house kick straight at his face, knocking him unconscious. Liz was being surrounded. Then Jonas came in and got in front of her protectively, he started fighting them, and even managed to knock some out, he's not that bad of a fighter. Zach was fighting two of them and Bex and Macey were together fighting 3. I ran over to them and did a leg sweep, and knocked them off their feet. Then we slapped some Napotine patches on their foreheads. Grant got hit in the stomach, and then punched the guy her was fighting in the face, a sickening sound was heard, as Grant broke his nose, Josh did a high kick and was fighting one off with Dee Dee at his side, as one approached she slapped in the face, the guy looked a little shocked, and then Dee Dee placed a napotine patch on his face. I ran over to Zach and nodded, as we both kicked two of the guys in the face. Soon it was over, the ones who weren't unconscious ran off, dragging the ones who were with them. I breathed and high fived my friends, but then I remembered something. I turned to face my grandparents who were backed in a corner, looking scared, confused, and shocked.

"Grandma, Grandpa, we have something to tell you. " I said fearing their reactions.

**Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry for not updating. Well once again, I want to know if any of you want to join on my site! Just send me a pm. And I'll send you the link! Well that's all for now, Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so extremely sorry for not updating! I have been really busy lately. Once again sorry!**

**Chapter 7**

**Revelations**

**Zach's POV------------**

We all sat at the table, and had hot chocolate in front of us, I was sitting next to Cammie, I could tell she was nervous, I gave her hand a squeeze under the table, reassuring her. Her grandfather glared at me, before turning his attention to Cam.

So, sweetheart, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" He asked her. I looked at her, encouraging her to go on.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I'm a spy." Grandma nearly spit out her hot chocolate and looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"What was that dear?" She asked me.

"All of us, we're spies, and Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne, are schools that train us for our futures as future agents of the CIA, FBI, and so on." Cammie explained.

"But, your mother, and your dad, they went to Gallagher and Blackthorne too!" her grandpa exclaimed.

"Yes, they are spies too." Cammie told them.

"As well, as most of our parents." I said.

"Imagine, my little angle doing something so dangerous, and to not have told us!" her grandfather yelled.

"Grandpa, calm down, I couldn't tell you, otherwise we would have to wipe your memory." Cammie explained.

**Liz's POV (finally, I know) -------------**

I was sitting at the table, sipping my hot chocolate, as Cammie launched into an explanation. I was nervous that my best friend's grandparents wouldn't accept that fact that Cam is a spy, but, at least she gets to tell the people she cares about the truth, and is able to talk to them about problems, and such, honestly I am I bit jealous. I hope that her grandparents could understand. Jonas was sitting next to me, and he took my hand and held it under the table, I smiled and blushed a bit, as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and smiled shyly. I smiled back, the turned my attention back to Cammie and her grandparents.

"Who were those people who attacked?" Her grandma asked, worriedly. I couldn't help but think how nice it was that they cared so much about her.

"They were the Circle of Cavan" I found myself saying.

"An ancient group, who have been following us, through the entire trip, they want the microchip Cammie's father created." I found myself saying.

"Yea, that's how dad went missing, he was kidnapped by the COC to try and get the microchip from him, that if put into a ray gun, can revert any spy from good to bad. It was originally created to do the opposite." Cammie continued.

"That's why we came, to see you two, it's not that I didn't miss you and all, but, turns out, a clue to the microchip's location, is hidden here somewhere." Cammie told them

"There's also something else, I need to tell you, dad is alive, he-he- managed to escape the Circle of Cavan." Cammie said.

**Cammie's POV-----------**

My grandparents' eyes widened, and they looked happy and shocked at the same time, grandma looked as if she may burst into tears. They were both very close to my father, and treated him like their own son, and were extremely happy when my parents got married, or at least that's what mom tells me.

"He's, alive?!" She said as the tears began to fall, my grandfather handed her one of his old fashioned, linen hankies and she wiped her eyes with it.

"Rachel, will be so happy, my daughter and granddaughter, won't have to suffer anymore."

"We think he's in hiding though." I told her.

"Well, we better find this clue then, and you can count us in, on this little adventure." My grandpa said.

"well, since the clues are all hidden in place that hold a good memory for dad, you two may be able to help us figure them out." I told them.

"This may be the best fun, we've had in ages." Grandpa said smiling. Grandma nodded. I wanted to cry, with how much they understood. I handed Grandma the clue. Suddenly her eyes widened. She got up, and hurried up into the attic, and came back with a old fashioned music box.

"When your mother young, she got this as a present from Chris." She sat down and opened it. There, taped into the inside lid, was another clue. It read:

_Disneyland, is supposed to be the happiest place on Earth, but, the happiest place for me, was right by you and your mother's sides. _

And then below was a picture of us, in front of the castle at Disneyland.

"Guys, we're going to Disneyland" I told them. They all grinned.

"We'll leave in a day or two; I want to spend a little time here." I told my grandparents. Then we all said out goodnights, and went up to our rooms.

**Well, once again, I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. And I would like to thank hearts4ever for the idea of going to Disneyland, but, I also decided that I'm going to do my movie thing as well! **


End file.
